Pieces
by Plovercrest
Summary: My first SONGFIC, with song theme 'Pieces' from 'Red'. RnR please!


_I'm just the pieces of broken glass when you go from my side._

* * *

><p><strong>~Pieces~<strong>

**~Pair: Ichigo and Rukia~**

**~Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku berdiri di sini. Tepat di depan makam milikmu, terasa jauh walaupun sangat dekat. Kehancuran yang waktu itu aku alami di depan mataku, telah membuatku hancur seperti serpihan kaca.<p>

_~I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you.  
>A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am.~<em>

**Flashback on**

"Jadi, Ichigo, kapan kau akan melamar pujaan hatimu itu?"

"Hahaha, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Renji? Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Ah nanti undang aku ya!"

"Tentu saja, hahaha. Kau itu teman baikku, bahkan yang mempertemukanku dengannya itu kau kan."

Kuchiki Rukia, adalah gadis yang sudah menjalani hubungan dari teman menjadi pacar denganku. Yah memang sih, banyak yang bilang dia itu gadis yang kasar dan pendek. Tapi bagiku bukan hanya penampilan yang dilihat, tetapi seberapa tulus ia mencintaimu. Aku sekarang sudah bekerja, umurku yang sudah mencapai 26 tahun, tidak heran jika sudah harus mencari pendamping hidup.

_~I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own.  
>I've lost so much along the way.~<em>

"Ichigo!" suara manis itu terdengar di telingaku, segera aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh hai Rukia!" aku menyapanya kembali, sambil memeluknya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu indah. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir satu, membuat seluruh wajahnya terlihat lebih bulat, dan lebih cantik dari biasanya.

_~Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours.  
>I find everything, I thought I lost before.~<em>

"Ada waktu senggang? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, wajahnya imut sekali. Yah mungkin karena aku sering bekerja part time, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdua dengannya.

Aku pun menjawab iya, dan Rukia langsung memelukku lagi dengan girang. Begitu senangnya saat ia memanggil namaku. Diriku yang awalnya merasa sepi dan sendiri, seperti kaca yang dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping, kembali menjadi satu. Karena itu semua berkat dirimu.

_~You call my name, I come to you in pieces.  
>So you can make me whole.~<em>

Kau yang selalu mengerti keadaanku. Lebih memahami perasaanku lebih dalam, bahkan orangtuaku saja tidak tahu jika aku sedang merasa sedih, kesepian, emosi, dan lain sebagainya.

Dengan mudahnya kau kembalikan semangatku, dengan mudahnya juga kau membuatku ceria, seperti potongan puzzle yang sedikit demi sedikit kau susun.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di sebuah kafe, hanya berdua. Berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Rukia terus bercerita padaku, betapa ia sangat merindukanku saat aku pergi kerja. Padahal ia belum menjadi istriku, tetapi kasih sayangnya amat besar.

_~I've come undone.  
>But you make sense of who I am.<br>Like puzzle pieces in your eye.~_

Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu Rukia, bahwa beberapa bulan ke depan, aku akan melamarnya. Menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Tetapi niat itu aku urungkan, karena aku ingin membuatnya menjadi sebuah kejutan yang takkan terlupakan. Baginya juga bagi diriku.

_~Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours.  
>I find everything I thought I lost before.~<em>

Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol, tak terasa langit bewarna biru itu telah mengubah warnanya menjadi merah tua bercampur dengan jingga. Jika aku gila, bisa saja aku mengajak Rukia pergi ke pantai saat ini juga, menunjukkan seberapa indahnya sunset di sana, sama seperti wajahmu yang begitu indah. Juga luasnya laut di pantai itu, sama seperti luasnya cintaku padamu.

_~You call my name, I come to you in pieces.  
>So you can make me whole.~<em>

Tetapi, semua itu terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tepat di depan mataku, semua itu terjadi. Saat menyeberang di jalan, aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya. Seharusnya kau yang berada di depan, aku hanya merasa sok jago dengan berkata, "biar aku yang berada di depan. Karena aku yang harus menyeberangimu."

Aku hanya bisa mendengar bunyi klakson dari sebuah truk besar yang sungguh membuat jantungku shock. Dan juga suara teriakan yang sungguh melengking dari tenggorokanmu, Rukia.

Aku berusaha keras menggapaimu yang berada di ujung sana. Tapi alhasil yang aku gapai hanyalah darahmu yang bewarna merah. Tubuh mungilmu terlempar ke depan, banyak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar juga berteriak histeris.

_~I tried so hard, so hard.  
>I tried so hard.~<em>

"RUKIIAAAA!" Aku berteriak keras memanggil namanya, tak peduli kalau pita suaraku harus putus dan tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Yang penting gadis itu sudah harus berada di pelukanku, dan harus mendengar teriakanku. Bahwa aku sangat takut kehilangannya, takut ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tidak! Ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya, kau masih harus bertahan, Rukia!

_~Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours._

_I find everything I thought I lost before.~_

Aku lalu menghampiri tubuhnya yang terkapar di ujung jalan. Wajahnya yang putih itu ternodai dengan darahnya sendiri. Ia membuka matanya saat dirinya merasakan aku ada di sampingnya. Bibirnya yang pucat bergumam padaku.

"I-Ichigo…, a-aku akan selalu mencintai-mu." Suaranya semakin melemah, ia menutup matanya perlahan. Aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya erat-erat. Orang-orang langsung mengerumuni kami berdua.

"Ru-Rukia…? Jangan… kumohon bangun! RUKIA!" aku berteriak kencang padanya. Percuma ia tidak akan bangun untuk menghapus air mataku. Aku terus memanggil namanya. Semua yang kulakukan hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah pergi dari dunia ini.

_~You call my name, I come to you in pieces.  
>So you can make me whole.~<em>

**Flashback off**

Dan disinilah aku berdiri, kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Memang cukup lama, tetapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Air mataku selalu mengalir setiap aku mengingat masa itu, mengalir jatuh, membasahi tanah makammu. Pasti jika aku menangis seperti ini di depanmu, kau akan selalu berkata, _'jangan menangis. Laki-laki harus tegar dan kuat! Iya kan?' _

Lalu setelah itu kau akan menghapus air mataku, dan membuat bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Semua yang kita lalui bersama akan selalu kukenang di sini.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu…, Rukia…" aku jatuh berlutut di sampingnya. Menggenggam erat rumput hijau yang tumbuh di situ. Diriku sekarang seperti sebuah kaca yang hancur menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, tanpa adanya dirimu di sisiku.

_~So you can make me whole.~_

Aku berharap untuk mati saat ini juga, bertemu denganmu yang berada di atas sana. Karena hanya kau yang bisa menyatukan potongan-potongan itu menjadi satu.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: –Nyedot ingus—"yoo halo para Readers terhormat~! Padahal fic aye yang berjudul 'She is My Girlfriend' itu belon selesai, tapi udah buat yang baru lagi, ckck. Maklum lah, tangan saia udah pegel (?), jadi rasanya pengen ngetik fic yang baru lagi."<p>

Shizu: "Pertama saia mau mohon maap dulu, kalo ceritanya membosankan. Dan yang paling parah, ceritanya PENDEK BANGET. Yang Rukia mati ketabrak mobil itu juga pasti udah sering ada di sinetron-sinetron gitu. Maklum lah, otak saia tuh pendek, jadi cuma kepikiran sampe situ. Tapi kalo pengen menghayati banget nih cerita, cobalah di baca sambil dengerin lagunya. Pasti mantep dah, saia aja hampir nangis." T.T. –ditendang ke TPA—

Shizu: "Well, sekian cingcong dari saia. Reviewnya jangan lupa yah! Ndak pake flame. Dan saiyonara!"


End file.
